


Vow

by Tandy_Hard



Series: Crossroads [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post Episode 479, The lost years, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: Consider a “what if” for a moment. Suspend what you think you know happened after the last battle between Sasuke and Naruto and come with me to the lands beyond Konoha where Uchiha Sasuke began his search for redemption. A time where we find Naruto on a path to Hokage and learning to weigh his own fate with the fate of his village. And Sasuke, who had his fate reach into the black of his heart and free him from it. For the Uchiha there was no choice. Naruto was his fate no matter what road it took him down. And with only Naruto as his guide, Sasuke vowed he would never stray from his side again.





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, language.
> 
> Author’s note: Hello Dear Reader. So this fic. Well you see I had an idea for a canon based fic and I went back and forth over how to write it and what it would cover, etc, etc that in the end it would’ve ended up 50 chapters long and I just couldn’t do that to myself. So instead I wrote this. A small one shot that I’m hoping will be part one of a larger series called, Crossroads. By itself, this story holds it own. But I wanted to make it part of a series so I could leave the door open to add other oneshots to it later on if I wanted. The other oneshots will be taken from the much larger fic I had originally planned about just where Sasuke was and what he was up to during those first few years away from the village. While there will be some of Naruto’s POV in this, most of this fic and any future fics added to this series, will try to keep with mainly Sasuke’s POV. We all know Naruto’s story, so this is my attempt at Sasuke’s. Also, there is no time table for any of the future oneshots that I hope to eventually add to this series. I’m working on two other fics at the same time and need to get out an Epilogue for Bound To You, as well. So this is just a small side project I hope to expand in the future -if the muses are kind and my fingers are up to the task. But until then, I hope you enjoy this small installment of Crossroads, coming at’cha at a lil over 10k. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no money from this story.
> 
> ***this fic is unbeta’d so please forgive any and all fuckups***

 

* * *

 

“...walking miles in the moonlight. Got myself into the wrong fight. So show me where to make amends…”

-Vow by Daniel Cobb, Tender

 

**Part One** **: Vow**

 

***

That damn Naruto.

The rules were they were to meet once a month. Sasuke looked down at the kunai he had tied to his waist. Once released from jail, he had left the village with the intention staying gone. At least for a year or two. But after only a day after leaving Konoha, Naruto had found him, insisting Sasuke keep the kunai on him at all times and that he meet him once a month. Sasuke stared at the seal written on the kunai.

It was the Fourth’s Hiraishin no jutsu. Now that Naruto had mastered it, he wanted to Sasuke to keep the weapon on him so Naruto would always be able to find him.

 _I still don’t need watching over,_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked to the sky. The sun had already started its descent. Naruto was late.

Again, Sasuke flared his chakra. Naruto should have found him already. What the hell was taking him so long? Hadn’t this been his idea in the first place?

Naruto had gone over all the reasons they needed to stay in touch and in the end, Sasuke relented. After everything Naruto had done for him, how could he not? The road to redemption might well take the rest of his life but he owed his life to his one and only friend. Sasuke couldn’t imagine saying no to him.

If Naruto had asked him to stay in the village rather then set out on some repentant quest, Sasuke would’ve stayed.

But Naruto never asked. Not outright anyway.

The Uchiha looked to the nearby mountains and again at the setting sun.

He leaned against a nearby tree and reached into his pack, taking out a few pieces of dried beef. The taste was nothing spectacular but it would hold him over until Naruto showed. The last three times they’d met, Naruto had insisted on grabbing something to eat while they swapped news and updates on new village alliances and the reformation of Konoha’s hierarchy.

“Only a few smaller villages have voiced their opposition to the shinobi alliance,” Naruto told him over last month’s dinner.

“A violent rebellion?” Sasuke asked as he watched his best friend slurp his ramen.

“Mmm, no. This is good ramen.”

“Naruto.”

“Ah sorry. No, they’ve been pretty peaceful but extremely vocal. A lot of the smaller villages were ransacked and destroyed by vandals or missing nin for decades. So it’s understandable that they’re not very trusting toward outsiders.” Naruto picked up his bowl and drank. “Aah!” he said after drinking it all off. “I guess it’s just gonna take a bit more work to earn their trust, eh Sasuke?”

*

Sasuke considered the memory. So much in his life had changed but not Naruto. Even with all the doubt and questions still left unanswered in this cursed ninja world, the one constant in it all was Naruto. Still optimistic that everything would work out. And still stubborn as fuck.

It was almost laughable how stubborn Naruto had been through it all. Not only had Naruto dared to challenge an Uchiha, he won. And in the process managed to change the last remaining Uchiha for the better. Wonders never ceased when dealing with Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and cast his eyes to the forest around him. And what a monumental change it had been. Sasuke then immediately frowned remembering that everything in his life led up to him now standing in the dark waiting and worried because Naruto was late.

That idiot ninja. He was the one who chose the time and the day. Sasuke even made sure he was waiting near a larger village so they’d be able to find a damn ramen shop for dinner. He put the remaining beef strips back in his pouch and stood up. Should he go look for him? What if that idiot was in trouble?

“Uumph!” Sasuke was knocked on his ass and suddenly kneeling next to him, was Naruto.

“Naruto!”

“Shit! Sorry Sasuke. I tried to leave but they wouldn’t let me go and I know I’m late but honestly, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Slow down,” Sasuke took him by the shoulder. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“My head,” Naruto mumbled and Sasuke leaned in closer to him.

“Ugh. You reek of sake.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s arm and wrapped it around his neck. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Kept my word,” Naruto said.

“Tch. Dobe.” Sasuke lifted him up and jumped deep into a nearby tree. Perched on a high branch, Sasuke activated his sharingan and scanned the area. Great. The world’s most powerful ninja was drunk, he thought.

“I’m not drunk,” Naruto piped up. “I just need to eat something.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Sasuke said. He looked toward the city and found the quickest path that would keep them the most concealed. “Let’s go.”

*

Naruto opened his eyes. The room was dim and he blinked trying to remember where he was.

“What?” Naruto sat straight up in bed.

“You’re awake.”

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke in a bathrobe. “Where the hell are we?”

Sasuke poured a glass of water and took it to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Naruto drank the water and looked around the room. “A ryokan?”

“You needed to sober up,” Sasuke said. “They serve ramen here.” Sasuke poured him more water. “They should be bringing it by shortly.”

Naruto finished off his water and spied the open room just beyond. “You got a room with an onsen?”

“The steam will help your hangover.”

“I’m not drunk.” Naruto rubbed his forehead.

“Take your time,” Sasuke said and headed for the onsen.

“I’m fine.” Naruto threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “I didn’t need to be carried,” he mumbled and looked for Sasuke.

A large window at the far end of the onsen, lit the bath with scattered moonlight from outside and climbing in at the other end was Sasuke. His lean form was now cut with years of ninja life. Muscle and bone in perfect balance, giving only a hint at the deadliness of the man who wore it all without the slightest hint of insecurity or doubt.

It wasn’t like Naruto to stare but for some reason curiosity got the best of him. He looked at his friend. Sasuke who had survived his own hell. Sasuke who had never asked for anything. He never even asked for the pardon though he was grateful for receiving it. And now here he was, soaking in a private onsen with Naruto when only a year ago they were in a battle to the death.

And on today of all days, Naruto thought and looked away.

Sasuke wasn’t known for his warm hospitality and the fact that he had gone out of his way to get them a comfortable ryokan, amused Naruto. He chuckled softly. Definitely not the Sasuke he was used to. Naruto laughed again and rolled his eyes. Was he actually missing the rude temper the Uchiha was famous for? Their fights had been legendary. Their bickering, unmatched. The old Sasuke would have cussed him out, made him walk the whole way on his own and then made fun of him all night for being too weak to handle a little sake. Naruto chuckled again.

“Something funny?”

“Your face,” Naruto said and laughed.

“Drunk.”

“I’m fine.” Naruto waved him off. “And shuddup.”

“Tch.”

Naruto stood up. “See? Fine.”

“Don’t rush it,” Sasuke said. “We have the room until tomorrow.”

“I said I’m alright,” Naruto said back and poured himself more water.

A knock at the door drew both their attention and immediately Naruto cast his Oiroke no jutsu.

“I got it,” Naruto said and went to the door. “Come in.”

A small woman entered the room. She set her tray down and moved two bowls of ramen and two bottles of sake to the chabudai then promptly left without saying a word.

“More sake?” Naruto asked after closing the door. He turned and found Sasuke staring at him. “First you’re going on and on about me being drunk and you get more sake?”

“The sake is for me.”

“Since when do you drink sake?”

Sasuke got out of the onsen. He pulled on a robe and with the help of his teeth, tied the belt and walked over to him. “Since I realized today is your birthday,” he said and poured them each a cup. “You don’t have to drink more than one,” he added, offering one to Naruto.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Naruto said and took the cup.

“About why you were drinking? It didn’t take me long to put two and two together.” Sasuke raised his cup. “Happy Birthday, Naruto.”

“Heh, thanks.”

They both drank and then Sasuke took Naruto’s cup from him.

“Hey!”

“You’ve had plenty. Eat.”

Naruto looked down at the table. The ramen did look good.

“You really like your oiroke no jutsu, don’t you?”

Naruto looked at him and then followed Sasuke’s line of sight and looked down at himself. He was still in his female form. Thankfully, he remembered to include pants on his body, but he had only added his mesh shirt with them and not his jacket. His bare breasts were pushed lewdly against the material and if that weren’t enough, his nipples were pert and protruding out in all their glory.

“Shit.” Naruto released his jutsu and a warm flush colored his neck and face. “Sorry about that. Heh, guess sometimes I forget the clothes.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke held onto his cup and grabbed one of the sake bottles. Naruto watched him head back to the onsen and scratched his head at his best friend’s behavior. This new Sasuke was going to be hard getting used to.

*

“You should sleep,” Sasuke said.

Next to him,Naruto was enjoying a soak in the bath and pouring himself another sake.

“Are you trying to prove something?” Sasuke asked, his eyes sharp.

“Is that why you got this nice ryokan with the private onsen? For my birthday?”

Sasuke leaned back in the hot bath and draped his arm along the edge. “You always want to eat. You were drunk and it’s your birthday. It seemed like the perfect solution.”

“The ramen hit the spot. So one or two more drinks won’t hurt me.” Naruto spied the way the Uchiha was relaxing and leaned back as well, letting the steam and the soothing water do its magic. “There hasn’t been much news lately,” he said, his voice taking on a slow deep tenor as the tension in his muscles started to fade. “We’re adding more and more villages to the alliance and haven’t had to worry about any new conflicts for a while.” Naruto stretched and felt the tension slowly leaving his body. “I know it’s not much to report but I didn’t want to cancel our meeting.”

“Even though it was your birthday?” Sasuke reached for his drink.

“Mmm… because it’s my birthday.”

Sasuke’s hand froze and he looked up. Naruto’s eyes were close and he looked relaxed, content. His head was tilted back and a low humming sound was coming from his throat.

_He wanted to spend his birthday with me?_

“Never mind. I think that last shot sent me right back into tipsy-land,” Naruto said and laughed. “But it feels good, ya know? Like I could stay here forever. Soaking and relaxing. Not a care in the world.” With eyes still closed, Naruto smiled and took a deep breath.

Sasuke stared at him, running Naruto’s words through his mind. Seeing his friend smile the way he used to when they were children sent a deep satisfaction through Sasuke and he pulled his eyes away.

He poured himself another drink and downed it.

Suddenly curious, he again turned to watch Naruto. The level of trust Naruto put in him still baffled him. He was quite possibly drunk and would stand no chance if an enemy decided to try his luck with the inebriated savior of the world, he thought. Even Sasuke had tried to kill him and if he were still so inclined, would have no better chance at taking him out than right now. Yet still, here was Naruto. Steadfast in his trust and showing zero doubt that the Uchiha would ever harm him.

Sasuke’s eyes softened.

Naruto made another relaxing groan. Amazing, thought Sasuke. The ninja held no grudge. He had forgiven it all and made no demands. Even the kunai and these once a month get togethers had been more of a request than a demand. And didn’t Naruto have a right to demand?

The sake cup danced in Sasuke’s hand as he thought it over. The confidence Naruto placed on him was also strangely comforting. After so many years of running from his past while at the same time drowning in it, Sasuke could only describe this new feeling as something like being home. Back in his mother’s kitchen, waiting for Itachi to return and help him train. The same warm calm from those lost days that now only filled him whenever he was around Naruto.

A crease formed on Sasuke’s brow.

*

Naruto lifted his head and found Sasuke’s eyes on him. The sake had taken him back to that disconnected fuzzy place he had been when he transported earlier. Now staring back at Sasuke, he felt better than fine, better than he had felt before and he smiled.

“This was a great idea, Sasuke.” His smile widened. “This is much better than getting drunk at a bar with Sakura and Sai.”

“Is that where you were?” Sasuke poured himself the last of the sake.

“Mm.” Naruto eyed Sasuke’s drink. “Hey, where’s mine?”

“You’ve had enough.”

“It’s my birthday.” The haze in Naruto’s eyes was clouding his view of Sasuke. He could see the way Sasuke’s dark hair was flopped and messy about his face but the look behind the strands covering his eyes seemed darker and he blinked trying to examine the strange look. “What? I’m not allowed to enjoy my birthday a little? It’s not like I have a mission tomorrow. So what’s the problem?”

“There is none.”

Naruto squinted. “Eh? Then what’s with the face? Am I boring company?”

“If I thought that, I would’ve paid for an extra room.”

A weird sensation twisted in Naruto’s gut. He blinked for a second and then scrubbed hands over his face. He was thinking too much. It was his birthday and he didn’t feel like trying to figure out why Sasuke was acting weird. All he wanted to do was soak and enjoy getting drunk for the first time with this best friend.

“I’ll get the other bottle.” Sasuke got out of the onsen and Naruto watched him.

This time, Sasuke didn’t bother with a robe. Of course this wasn’t anything new to Naruto. They had shared baths in their youth so the sight of Sasuke naked was almost familiar. Again, he watched his friend, curious about the changes Sasuke had gone through since those days when they used to fight and train together.

Just like earlier, Naruto noticed the new toned muscle and taller frame. Blinking through the steam, he looked again.

 _Scars._ Several deep scars now marred Sasuke’s pale flesh. A map of his life marked on his body from years of battle. For some reason each flaw etched on his best friend’s body made Naruto sad. It filled him with a quiet emotion he had trouble giving a name and he blinked again, trying to clear the alcohol from his eyes and the looming sadness from his mood.

“Naruto?”

“Hm.”

“Naruto, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Naruto said and turned away.

Sasuke returned to the onsen and stepped in. He set the bottle aside and moved closer to Naruto. “I should get you out of here and into bed. You’re trashed.”

Naruto pulled back from him. “No I’m not, I just…” He looked up at Sasuke. “Your scars.”

Sasuke stared back at him.

“I don’t know. I guess it still bothers me.” Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair. “All those years. All that pain you went through.” Naruto looked off to the side. “I know I can’t take away what you went through -”

“I would never ask you to.”

“Sasuke -”

“Or want you to,” Sasuke added. “It was a path I had to walk alone to get to where I am now.”

“I know, okay!” Naruto moved past him and grabbed the bottle of sake. “It just bothers me is all I’m saying.”

He poured himself more alcohol and Sasuke came up next to him and handed him the other cup.

They both drank off their sake sans toast and Naruto closed his eyes to taste. When he opened his eyes he noticed Sasuke was still beside him and refilling their drinks. Not able help to help himself, Naruto’s eyes again scanned Sasuke’s skin.

“That one on your shoulder,” he said.

*

Sasuke stared at the empty cup in his hand. The sake must be getting to him. He’d long ago learned to change the subject whenever Naruto started in on his weird questions but it seemed the alcohol had dulled his irritability. Instead of dismissing his friend, Sasuke thought it over. He wasn’t sure why Naruto was interested in his scars so suddenly. Or at all for that matter. They were reminders of the past and nothing more. And while he couldn’t regret them and the lessons they brought, he wasn’t overly proud of them either and it was this thought that made him pause at Naruto’s request.

He set down the sake cup and faced Naruto.

“This one is from when I went after Bee.” Sasuke looked down at it.

“And the one I saw on your ribs?”

Sasuke looked up a Naruto and then stood up in the bath. “This,” he said, “is from when I fought Itachi.”

“Sasuke, I’m sorry. Shit. I didn’t even think -”

“It’s alright.” Sasuke looked down at the scar. “It’s faded now. It’ll be gone in a year or two.”

They both stared at it in silence and then Naruto leaned in for a closer look.

“Kunai?”

Goosebumps broke out along Sasuke’s neck at the feel of Naruto’s warm breath on his skin. _Why was he getting so close?_

“Amaterasu.”

“The black flames,” Naruto whispered sending more warm breath over Sasuke’s skin. Gently, Naruto touched the scar with his fingertips. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. It must have been awful. Having to go through so much pa -”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and lifted his fingers from his skin. Naruto looked up at him in surprise and Sasuke blinked, trying to fight the alcohol. Just what the hell was Naruto doing? Had the sake made him so bold?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why are you gripping my hand so hard?”

Sasuke let go of him and moved back. They both definitely had too much to drink. What was Naruto thinking? His breath sending him goosebumps and then the touching? He needed to clear his head. It was the sake. He couldn’t think.

Sasuke stepped out of the onsen and stopped. Looking down he realized his dick was hard and quickly sank back into the bath. _What the fuck was going on?_ The goddamn sake caused this. Fuck.

“Sasuke.”

The bath water began to slosh and splash and Sasuke turned to find Naruto next to him.

“Naruto.” Sasuke placed his hand on the ninja’s chest, halting him.

“I’m not -” Naruto held up his hands. “Heh, I’m not trying anything with you, teme.” Naruto gave a weak smile.

Sasuke didn’t move his hand.

“I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn’t have, you know.”

“It’s…okay.” Sasuke looked at his hand still on Naruto’s chest. He stared at his fingers and thought about how Naruto’s touch had felt. It had shocked him but -

Slowly, Sasuke slid his hand down the tan torso and the tips of his fingers coursed over Naruto’s abs and Sasuke stared at it spellbound.

Naruto grabbed his hand hard. “Oiy teme. What the fuck?”

Sasuke looked up. _Why did I just do that?_

“We’ve both had too much to drink and you don’t know what you’re doing,” Naruto said.

“And you do?” Sasuke used Naruto’s grip on him yanked him closer. “Just what the fuck was that you pulled a second ago?”

“Me?” Naruto bristled. “Oh so a few bottles of sake and I finally get to see the old Sasuke?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto still had his hand in a vice grip and it was causing an unwanted reaction in Sasuke’s cock. _What the fuck is happening?_

“I’ve been wondering all night when the asshole would show up and here he is. You’re actually gonna try and pretend you didn’t just paw at me?”

“You fucking started it with your warm breath on my stomach and then caressing my scars!” Sasuke could feel his dick getting harder and his temper getting hotter. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“I don’t know!” Naruto said. “Maybe I wasn’t thinking about anything other than how much it must have hurt you to have to go through all that! Maybe I was wishing I could have somehow helped you or been there for you!”

“You can’t fix the past, Naruto!”

“I know that!”

“Then what’s this about?” Sasuke scowled at him. Naruto was his best friend. No one meant more to him. There was no one he trusted more. So why was Naruto looking at him like that? Was it betrayal? Disgust?

Sasuke blinked. Naruto wasn’t letting go and Sasuke wasn’t trying to pull free.

*

Underneath the water, Naruto’s erection was at full attention. How the hell did this happen? He tried to think but his dick was now eager to call the shots and he squeezed Sasuke’s hand in an effort to bring him out the moment and back to reality. _This isn’t happening. What the fuck is happening?_ He stared at their hands and then back at Sasuke. That touch. The way Sasuke’s fingers had brushed against his skin. Why did he do that?

_Why did I stop him?_

“Sasuke.”

But the Uchiha turned his head to the side. He didn’t pull away but he wouldn’t look at Naruto.

“If I -” Naruto’s voice cracked but Sasuke still didn’t meet his eyes. “What if I…” Naruto let up on his grip and tugged him gently. When Sasuke gave him no resistance, Naruto pulled him in.

Sasuke took a small step closer and sensing it was all the Uchiha would give, Naruto closed the distance. Their bodies weren’t flush, only barely touching as the water moved and shifted them ever so slightly. For a second their shoulders brushed together and then back from the pull and drag of the water. Naruto could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears. Sasuke wasn’t pulling away and Naruto wasn’t letting go.

Naruto tried to swallow down his nerves and moved his chin closer to the ivory colored skin in front of him. He could feel Sasuke’s breath warming his own shoulder and wondered if Sasuke could feel the same. Naruto blinked and then stared at damp skin along Sasuke’s neck. His head filling with the wildest thoughts. He moved in just a little closer and froze, his eyes going wide.

Under the water, Naruto’s growing erection bumped into Sasuke’s.

“Shit.” Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke was hard. What did that mean? Naruto’s heart began to race. How did this happen? Did Sasuke always feel this way? Did he - No, this was the alcohol and that’s it. They were drunk and caught up in some kind of haze where neither of them had control over what was happening.

_Right?_

But the new discovery didn’t make Sasuke pull away. Instead he stepped closer, pressing their cocks completely together and casting Naruto’s brain into oblivion.

“Ah fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand again as he tried to fight the now undeniable need that was building in him. He tried to breathe. Not knowing how much longer he’d be able to hold back, Naruto tried to think. _Do I want this?_ But Naruto didn’t want to pull himself away. _Does Sasuke… want this?_

Then he felt it.  Sasuke nudged his cheek, wiping Naruto’s thoughts clean and sending him into a tailspin. _Oh god._ The sensation of Sasuke’s skin against his caused his dick to instantly ache. Still under the spell of the sake, Naruto tilted his head to the side and waited to see what the Uchiha would do with the offering.

It was Sasuke’s warm mouth on his neck that did it. Up until then Naruto might have been able to walk away. It would’ve been tough. A two hour cold shower and a few more bottles of sake to help him pass out and Naruto might have been able to pull it off.  And come morning, they could’ve chalked it all up to some temporary lapse in judgement brought on by an overzealous birthday celebration.

But no, Sasuke had to go and kiss his neck slow and wet, making Naruto lose all ability to fight the urge his dick was already ready for. He let go of Sasuke’s hand and plunged his fingers into the black wet locks of his best friend.

He gripped the strands and pulled Sasuke’s mouth to his. “So soft,” he mumbled and kissed him.

The sensation of Sasuke’s mouth on his started a chain reaction. Naruto couldn’t help it. Somewhere far away he felt Sasuke’s arm snake around his waist but it was when Sasuke opened his mouth and his warm slick tongue met Naruto’s that the blond ninja flared out his chakra in some sort of alcohol induced effort to reach out and pull everything out of the man in his arms and into himself.  

Sasuke tasted like sake and fire. Naruto opened his mouth wide hungry for the flavor and swallowed every small sound coming from Sasuke. _Oh god his tongue._ But the thought was swept away as the arm around his waist tugged him forward and deeper in the water until he was pressed flush against Sasuke.  

“Your chakra,” Sasuke said against his lips.

“I can’t… ah fuck,” Naruto said and dove back into the kiss. He tried to pull the energy back but Sasuke’s mouth made it hard to take back control of his brain. Just as his chakra faded, Sasuke wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him in even tighter.

Naruto gasped. Lying flat against him, their cocks were now shifting together against their weight. The feel of it had Naruto wondering if he lost his mind while at the same time being completely content in sacrificing his sanity for more. But when Sasuke dropped his hand between them and took hold of both their cocks, Naruto let out a loud deep groan that filled the quiet onsen.

“Aaah shit, Sasuke, fuck!” Naruto broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah, do it.” He was breathless and out of his mind as Sasuke’s hand began to pick up its pace. _This is Sasuke._ Sasuke was making him feel this way. Touching him. Kissing him. Wanting him. When had everything changed?

Under the water, Sasuke’s leg hooked around Naruto’s ankle trying to bring him closer to the bench he was sitting on and Naruto compiled, straddling him with one swift movement. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck and buried his face in Sasuke’s hair. _Oh god his hand._ In this moment, everything was Sasuke. His scent, his touch. _Oh god is that the way Sasuke sounds when he -_

Naruto was lost. Sasuke’s hand was… doing things and the only coherent thought he could manage was, _more._ He needed more.

“Yeah,” he breathed out in between small pants and moans. “Shit, wait.” Naruto brought his hand down so they were now both working their cocks together.

Somewhere far away Naruto thought he heard a voice cry out but he couldn’t focus on it. Sasuke’s hand was with his, pumping and twisting out every last drop of need building inside him. Inside them both.

*

_Naruto._

Sasuke was spinning. This was Naruto. The way he tasted. The way his blue eyes deepened when he went back in for another kiss. _The way he’s touching me._

Sasuke’s eyes rolled back. The sensation of being touched engulfed him. He was a man who had never known thirst til he was quenched for the first time. Every inch of his skin vibrated from the feel of Naruto against him. How could a touch send him into such ecstasy? How had he gone without this for so long? And when Naruto joined his own hand to grip both their lengths and stroke him off, Sasuke did what he’d never done in all his life. He let himself go.

Bathwater splashed around and between them while under the water Sasuke’s hand continued to match pace with Naruto’s. Both of them jerking mindlessly and their hips flexing and grinding  out some kind of rhythm causing the heat that had been building inside him to shoot through the rest of his body. The intensity swallowed Sasuke whole leaving him no choice but to ride the wave.

“Ah! Fuck.” Sasuke opened his mouth to try and feed his lungs and felt Naruto right there with him. His mouth sharing Sasuke’s every breath. The both of them racing toward the finish line, confident it would come.

“Don’t stop,” Naruto said. “Shit, Sasuke holy fuck.”

 _Oh god._ _Naruto..._

Naruto’s voice pushed him over and Sasuke let out a dry soundless scream. His body convulsed and he inadvertently squeezed his hand, causing Naruto to climax with him.

“Oh fuck. _Fuck!”_ Naruto’s arm tightened around Sasuke’s neck while his other hand continued to pump with Sasuke’s. With every moan and cry, Naruto sent erratic puffs of air into Sasuke’s mouth, filling him with the sweet taste of Uzumaki Naruto.  

 _Just one more taste,_ Sasuke thought and closed his eyes. He was losing his mind. His orgasm and the sake were swirling through his body. This was Naruto. All of him, he thought and rode out the last of his climax, still shaking and panting. _How did it get this far?_

Sasuke needed to calm down. He needed to catch his breath. He tried to think through the flood of his orgasm but the sake and the steam from the bath kept his thoughts in limbo and fighting for attention. _He touched me._ That’s how it started, he thought and then remembered the way Naruto’s hot skin had felt underneath his own fingertips. _Why did he do that? Why did I?_

“Sasuke.”

“Shut up.” Sasuke needed a moment. He didn’t want to move and he definitely didn’t want to hear whatever Naruto had to say. There was nothing to say. Almost too quickly, his head started to clear and with it came the realization that it was the fault of the sake mixed with lightheadedness from the steam that had led to them being momentarily out of their minds and not able to hold back once the fire had been lit.

_It had been like fire._

“Sasuke, I think...” Naruto relaxed his arm around Sasuke’s neck.

“Shut. Up.” Sasuke released his hand and moved Naruto from his lap and onto the bench beside him. “It was the sake. That’s all.” He climbed out of the onsen and grabbed his robe. They were not going to talk about this. A line had been crossed. Everything was… confused. And until Sasuke could deduce just what the hell happened, he didn’t want to think about any of it. Especially not the way Naruto had touched him _, or tasted._

God, he could still feel the way Naruto had his hand on him. The way his tongue -

No. He should have been stronger. Naruto trusted him! How could he have let this happen? _What the fuck was going on?_

Sasuke tied the robe around him and and went to find his clothes.

“You’re gonna walk away?” Naruto called after him but Sasuke didn’t turn around. “Sasuke we’re gonna talk about this.”

“We were drunk,” Sasuke said to him. “That’s all.”

“Goddammit.” Suddenly Naruto was there grabbing his arm and spinning him around. “We just -”

Sasuke stared at him. Would he say it? Sasuke felt his breath quicken and he pulled out of Naruto’s grasp. He didn’t care.

“We just did… _that!”_ Naruto moved in front of Sasuke and wildly waved his hand at the bath.

But Sasuke ignored him. He picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“No.” Naruto again got in his way. “You’re always running the fuck away. We’re gonna -”

“Going to what, Naruto?” Sasuke glared at him. His earlier climax had evidently helped him break through the haze of the sake and Sasuke was finally able to access the clarity needed to think himself out of this nonsensical situation. He had to stop this.

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Naruto was now raising his voice. “I’m an idiot for wanting to talk about it? Or I’m an idiot because of what we just did together?”

“We didn’t do anything.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Calm down. We didn’t have sex.” Sasuke turned away again and Naruto grabbed him again. “Stop it, Naruto. Let me go.”

Naruto stepped in closer. “You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?”

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s chakra building. He knew Naruto was using all his energy to hold him in place and it angered him. _Promise or not, he has no right to try and control me this way._

“What?” Naruto squeezed harder. “You wanna fight me right now? Seriously?”

“Let go of me, Naruto.” Sasuke didn’t want to escalate things to the point of weaponry but his best friend was pushing it. “I don’t want to fight you.” Sasuke pulled his arm but Naruto gripped it tight.

“Fuck you,” Naruto said and Sasuke sent a flash of his chidori through his arm and straight to where Naruto held him, forcing the idiot ninja to jump back.

“Asshole!” Naruto skidded back and stopped himself just before taking out the shoji behind him.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Sasuke repeated.

*

“You have a funny way of showing it, asshole.” Naruto stood stunned. Was Sasuke really so set against facing what just happened that he was willing to fight? _What the fuck was going on?_ First they were drinking then kissing and then...

And now they were fighting? Why was Sasuke so pissed? Hadn’t it been the both of them lost in the moment together? Neither pulling away from the other until they both -

Naruto took a deep breath. “Are you angry at me for, you know… what happened?” He stood up straight and took a step forward. The Uchiha didn’t move away and Naruto took that as a small win.

“I guess I should’ve tried harder to stop it.” Naruto ran his hand through his hair. His hair was still wet and he looked at his hand, feeling the moisture against his fingers and reminding him of Sasuke’s skin, soft and wet from the onsen.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shook his head. “I didn’t lie when I told you not to stop.”

“I…” Sasuke didn’t say anything more but instead stared at back at him.

“What? Tell me! Why are you so mad at me?” Naruto moved closer. “Did I do it wrong?” Naruto said in a lower voice. “Sasuke, I swear I -”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Sasuke scowled at him. “I said I don’t want to talk about it and you just can’t help but run your mouth can you?”

“Then tell me what I did wrong?”

“Nothing!” Sasuke yelled and Naruto flinched. Sasuke’s eyes went dark and Naruto risked another step toward him.

“Then why -”

“Because I don’t know what this is! Do you? Tell me!”

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s flushed face. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came. Did he have an answer? And what exactly was Sasuke asking? Naruto could feel the urgency coming off Sasuke and understood. This was new territory. This was Konoha blown to smithereens with nothing left standing. _How do they come back from this?_

Standing in front of his best friend and trying to push down the impulse to walk up to him and kiss him again, Naruto finally understood. “Yeah,” He said. “Okay.” Naruto looked around their room and realized he was still dressed only in a towel. “Uh, let’s just calm down and after I change we can -”

A knock at the door interrupted them.

“Shit!” Naruto quickly weaved the seal for his jenge and when the smoke cleared he went to the door.

“Towels?” A small lady looked up at Naruto and then immediately down again.

“Uh sure. The bathroom?” Naruto let her in and she took the extra towels to the shower and then hurried back out of the room.

“Dobe,” Sasuke said as the door shut.

Naruto faced him. “Huh?” He saw the solemn ninja flick his eyebrow at him.

“What?” Naruto said and then looked down and saw the towel around his waist was being partially blocked from his view by his unclothed double-d sized bare breasts.

“Fuck!” He released his jutsu. “Why didn’t you say something?” Naruto blushed and sat down on the bed. That was it. He gave up. The night had turned from the best birthday ever to the absolute worst. He and Sasuke could barely look at each other now and the high from his earlier orgasm had long since faded into shame and guilt.

“Naruto.”

“Yeah I know. You don’t wanna talk about it. Fine. Get dressed and leave.” Naruto stared at the floor. Maybe the alcohol had colored it wrong. Maybe Sasuke hadn’t wanted him in that way and the whole thing had been some strange hallucination. He read the signs wrong is all and somehow mistook Sasuke’s actions for passion.

“Sorry, Sasuke. I guess you were right.” Naruto let out a sigh. “Heh, I mean what the hell were we thinking right? It’s not like we could ever…” Naruto looked up. “Ya know?”

He could see Sasuke watching him. The same blank stare Naruto knew from their years as teammates. Maybe that’s what he needed to hear, Naruto thought. The truth.

“You have other obligations and so do I,” Naruto went on. “We can’t turn our backs on what’s expected of us just so we could -”

“We could what?” Sasuke cut in. “And what expectations?”

Naruto swallowed hard. He could see another storm brewing behind Sasuke’s eyes.

“ _I don’t know,_ remember? I don’t know what this is any more than you do,” Naruto said. “And expectations, you know. Our duty to our village. You and me. You and Sakura and me as Hokage.”

“What the fuck does Sakura have to do with anything?”

Great. Sasuke was pissed again.

“Are you gonna pitch another fit? Because you know damn well what I mean.” Naruto stood up. “Sakura loves you and is waiting for when you return to the village. Are you really gonna again try to tell me she means nothing to you?”

“Naruto.” This time Sasuke moved closer. “I apologized to her and I meant it. I never promised her anything else.”

“You encouraged her to wait for you with your, _maybe next time_ and your stupid head poke,” Naruto snapped back, suddenly feeling irritated.

“I was trying to be kind. I had hurt her so much already.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I can’t be with her, Naruto.”

“Why?” Naruto asked. He lowered his voice. “Is it because…”

*

Sasuke stared at his best friend. What could he say? No, would be the easiest answer. _No, Naruto, not because of what just happened between us. I’ve just always known I didn’t want Sakura._

And then what? Naruto would ask him, _who then did he want,_ and then the whole angered deflection would start all over again bringing them right back to exactly where they were now.

“Sasuke?”

 _Why does he keep looking at me like that?_ Did Naruto want him to say, yes? Sasuke frowned.

“What the fuck is with that face!” Naruto was yelling again. “Tell me! Is it because of me? Tell me!”

“I don’t know!” Sasuke yelled. His heart was pounding but he didn’t move. He stood there with fists clenched and his chidori crackling and snapping around him, echoing off his words.

Naruto walked toward him unafraid. Sasuke pulled back his chakra not really wanting to blatantly threaten the man who once saved his soul. His building frustration had sparked his anger causing his chidori to fly and it was an old temperament he had yet to banish completely.

He let Naruto approach and did his best not to walk away.

“I’m not really good at this,” Naruto said. He was only a foot away but even at this distance Sasuke had no trouble locking onto Naruto’s heady scent. Sweet and musky. The steam had impregnated the air with everything Naruto, and fuck if Sasuke could ignore it. But now with Naruto again so close, the scent was the only thing Sasuke could focus on and he felt doomed to lose his mind to it all over again.

“I don’t really understand this either,” Naruto said, “but I do know that I don’t wanna come between you and Sakura.”

“There’s nothing to come between.”

“Then why did you tell her -”

“I don’t know.” _Why am I nervous?_ Sasuke pushed against the feeling.

He saw Naruto lower his head, thinking things over.

“And what happened… between us?” Naruto said and raised his eyes. Sasuke stared back and took in the sight of the same blue eyes that had been watching him since the day they met.

 _"Shirimasen,”_ Sasuke said and opened his mouth to say more but nothing else came. What could he say? It was done. The two of them had shared something Sasuke never imagined sharing with anyone and now it was over. It had taken just one night of drinking with Naruto to lower his walls and realize -

“What?” Naruto asked and Sasuke froze.

“Nothing,” Sasuke said and moved passed him. He again went for the bathroom.

“Then say it.”

Naruto’s voice was so quiet Sasuke barely heard it. He turned around and there by the bed stood Naruto, fists clenched and eyes blazing red.

“Naru -”

“Say it. Tell me it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“Naruto.”

“No,” Naruto said. His voice was hard and Sasuke could see him trying to hold back the tidal wave of his anger. “Just tell me so I’ll know. I need to hear you say it and then you can go. I’ll never talk about it again if you tell me now.”

***

 

> _Oiy Naruto, go easy on him._
> 
> -Stay out of this Kurama. You don’t understand.
> 
> _Heh, maybe I don’t. But Sasuke’s new to emotions. You can’t expect him to -_
> 
> -I’m handling it!
> 
> _Fine. Wake me when it’s over._

***

Sasuke didn’t say a word. He kept his face blank and stared back at Naruto, watching the low thrum of the kyuubi's power stir around him.

And why should he say anything at all? Naruto already said it himself, it wasn’t like they could ever…

“Why,” Sasuke finally said.

His face didn’t change, he didn’t look away and he didn’t say anything else. If Naruto wanted an answer then Sasuke deserved to know why. He needed to know. Naruto never finished saying what they could never do and Sasuke had to know what he meant because right now everything was discombobulated, disconnected from anything coherent or sane. It was driving Sasuke toward a madness that demanded to know right now why Naruto wanted such a declaration and Sasuke was in no mood to settle for anything less.

“Wait, what?” Naruto said.

“Tell me why,” Sasuke said again. “Why is it important I tell you it didn’t mean anything?”

“Well, did it?” Naruto persisted.

Sasuke tossed his clothes aside and stepped up to Naruto. “Tell me why you need to know.”

“You first.”

“Why?”

Naruto scowled at him and Sasuke felt that old dark rivalry twitch. Now was not the time for a rematch but for the life of him he couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Teme.”

“Tell me why,” Sasuke said.

“Because.”

“Because why.”

“Because this.” Naruto grabbed him by his robe and pulled Sasuke in hard. “I hate you,” He said and Sasuke shivered from feel of Naruto’s warm breath against his lips.

He stilled in Naruto’s grip. Again his lungs seize and his heart began to race. How was Naruto able to send him into such a state? And why wasn’t he able to resist? He let his arm dangle at his side and made no move to further things. It wasn’t going to be like last time. This time he was going to find out if the damn idiot had just been going along with the moment or -

Warm lips pressed to his and Sasuke let out a shaky breath. Naruto’s mouth curved against his.

“I knew it,” Naruto whispered. “You can’t lie to me, Uchiha.”

 _Oh god the way he tastes._ Sasuke’s existence teetered. Naruto’s mouth was on his. His soft lips, his tongue. The both of them feeding, licking and searching after a flavor that distinctly belonged to them and no one else. This time his mind offered up images of Naruto’s hardness pressed against own and the memory made Sasuke add more urgency to the kiss. _Naruto._

The front of Sasuke’s robe tightened from the tight grip Naruto had on the material and Sasuke responded by taking hold of Naruto’s towel. His hand fisted the cloth. Testing Naruto’s reaction and his own conviction. He kept his hand clenched and fought to think it through as he and Naruto slid their tongues together, delving them deep and in time with each stolen breath.

But nothing could stop the battle that raged on in his mind. _Was this what Naruto wanted?_ A small sound left Sasuke as he tried to will himself to let go of his best friend and push back and away from another mistake he would one day have to ask Naruto’s forgiveness for.

Sasuke broke the kiss. “I can’t,” he breathed out and tried to catch his breath.

“Then why the fuck were you kissing me back!” Naruto shouted and shoved Sasuke back hard.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke fell over the bed to the other side, crashing into the dresser there and smashing the lamp on top of it. In an instant he found his feet and glared at Naruto.

“I don’t care if you’re pissed,” Naruto said. “I felt that! I’m not a moron. I know you’re lying!”

“Go to hell,” Sasuke said and gathered chakra into his hand. Sparks filled the room as his chidori began to gather power.

“Do it,” Naruto challenged.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“You keep saying that,” Naruto said and walked over to him. “But you’re the one building chakra. You’re the one trying to fight this.”

“Then tell me what this is.”

But Naruto just stared at him saying nothing.

Sasuke dropped his hand and released the seal. The electricity dissipated and he leaned back against the dresser, defeated. If Naruto didn’t know then how could he ever hope to figure it out? He no longer trusted himself to control his desires. All of them had left him drowning in obsession and trapped in the dark. It had been Naruto who had saved him from all that. Without his touchstone to let him know if he was slipping back into the abyss, what the hell was Sasuke supposed to do?

These new feelings were too much for him. He needed to get away. Travel farther, stay away longer. Stay away from Naruto.

“Naru -”

“Shut up.” This time when Naruto moved in, he didn’t kiss him but instead leaned in close, bending his head to run his lips along the slope of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke gripped the dresser and closed his eyes. Why wouldn’t Naruto give up? He had to end this. It was clear Naruto had no intention of walking away so he had to do it for him. He stood up but Naruto pushed him back.

He was about to try again when Naruto’s hand found the tie to his robe and pulled it free. Sasuke stared in shock at the crazy blond, but Naruto was busy. His focus only on pushing aside the cotton material and exposing the naked body underneath.

Sasuke watched Naruto stare at his body and marked every emotion that played across his face as his blue eyes scanned over him. When he saw the way Naruto paused at the sight of his erection, Sasuke looked away. He hadn’t been able to help it. Everytime Naruto touched him it was the same. His body seemed to crave it. Some sort of side effect from years of never knowing the feel of hands on his skin. Sasuke had no idea how to control it.

*

If Sasuke wouldn’t look at him then Naruto would take his ambivalence as an invitation. Neither of them had any more sake to blame and he knew the damn Uchiha would never again make the first move. Did the bastard consider it too much of a weakness?

Naruto studied the body of his best friend. Drinking in the sight of Sasuke’s perfect form he licked his lips.

“What if I...” Naruto took Sasuke’s now hard length into his hand and began to slowly stroke it. There was already a steady leak coming from the tip and Naruto knew enough to use his hand to spread the moisture along the head and gently work his hand around it. He used a little pressure and let it slip in his palm, wrapping it around Sasuke's length and then bringing it up to massage the tip in a long firm pull.

Sasuke didn’t utter a sound but Naruto noticed the way his hand increased its grip on the dresser. Naruto look back up and watched Sasuke part his lips and his eyes flutter just before they closed. _Fuck, Sasuke looked so hot._

Wanting more of a reaction, Naruto used his other hand to caress the pale expanse of chest in front of him and saw Sasuke’s chest hitch and shudder from the touch. Feeling emboldened, Naruto ran his hand along every ridge of muscle loving the small reactions from Sasuke. A trail of goosebumps. A tiny flex of his hips into Naruto’s deft hand.

“Aah...” Sasuke’s breath was now rapid and frantic. Naruto could see his body becoming flush from the heat and he glanced down at his own cock. The towel around his waist lifting and doing nothing to hide his own need being pushed to its limits.

“Wait, let me -” Naruto continued pumping Sasuke with one hand and lifted the other higher to run his fingers over Sasuke’s nipple, playfully rolling over the now pert bulb.

“Shit, ugh!”

The sound of Sasuke excited from Naruto’s handling pulsed directly through Naruto’s dick and he pushed himself hard against Sasuke and bent down, taking the pink nub into his mouth and sucked.

“Fuck!” Sasuke cried out but Naruto paid little attention to it. He was now grinding his dick into his own hand where he was still stroking Sasuke. Lost in his efforts, he didn’t notice Sasuke had let go of the dresser behind them.

A second later Naruto felt his towel being yanked off him and a rough hand slide over his ass before gripping it hard.

“Oh shit, Sasuke fuck yes,” Naruto mumbled around the nipple in his mouth. Sasuke was grabbing at him and he couldn’t get enough. Wild thoughts flew through his mind as he bit and licked Sasuke’s skin. _So smooth. Salty._ Naruto wanted more. He looked up to find Sasuke staring at him. His eyes burning and hungry.

He brought his face up and kissed him. Again the two of them began to spin. It was hands and teeth, a terrible force of passion that willed them on until the robe had been discarded and they had both managed the few steps it took to reach the bed and tumble into it.

“Naruto.”

“Come here,” Naruto whispered back and rolled Sasuke under him. Again he attacked his mouth. He wanted more of Sasuke’s tongue. His lips, _fuck, the way he’s kissing me back._ Naruto again felt a hand slid around his hip and take a hold of his ass, pulling him down.

 _Oh god, this is Sasuke_ , his mind kept repeating and he let himself be drawn downward to where Sasuke’s body waited. The moment their skin met, erections slick against the other, Sasuke threw back his head and let out a strangled cry causing Naruto to lose it. He pumped his hips, pushing Sasuke harshly into the mattress and giving him him just enough friction to chase his orgasm. With Sasuke’s hand on his ass, Naruto kept an awkward pace.

 _Sasuke feels so good._ He looked up at the arched neck of his best friend and bit into it.

“Ah!” Sasuke instantly wrapped a leg around him and that was it, Naruto was done.

The intensity of his climax came fast. He tried to keep grinding through it but his movements stalled and he buried his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck. His body began to buck from the aftershocks and he hung onto Sasuke as he rode out the last of them. He lifted his head and saw the red marks he made all down Sasuke’s neck, but the man under him was still staring at the ceiling, breathing hard and holding tight to Naruto’s ass.

“Did you?” Naruto moved to the side and looked down. Sasuke’s dick was still rock hard and flushed from base to tip. “Here, let me -”

“No, I’m.”

Naruto looked back up at him but Sasuke didn’t look back.

“Just - I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, asshole.” Naruto moved back and slid down. He ran his hands down Sasuke’s chest to his stomach and splayed out his fingers, savoring the feel of every inch of his skin. “I can’t believe you don’t know,” he said and edged himself back more.

Sasuke finally looked down, his eyes questioning

But Naruto was preoccupied. He ran a finger up Sasuke’s shaft, coating it in the cum left by his own earlier release. Fascinated, he wondered if it tasted the way the rest of Sasuke did, dark and rich with a hint of salt that made Naruto crave it the way he craved ramen. He brought his finger to his mouth and raised his eyes.

Sasuke was watching him. Those dark eyes, unmoving and fixated. Naruto took the finger into his mouth and closed his lips around it. His tongue sucked at the flavor. Familiarizing himself with it, imprinting the taste of his friend turned lover onto his being. He watched Sasuke’s eyes flutter and Naruto smirked at him, then lowered his head and took the Uchiha’s engorged shaft into his mouth.

Between Sasuke’s reaction and the sharp flavor, Naruto had a hard time concentrating at first. God, the sounds Sasuke was making. Small grunts and pants everytime Naruto pulled up letting his mouth wrap around the tip so he could suck on the ridge of the head. He kept his eyes up watching Sasuke writhe and went down on him again, taking his cock in as deep as he could. He saw Sasuke’s hand ripping into the bed sheets as his whole body arched, digging his heels into the mattress as Naruto’s mouth pulled back up. But this time when he sucked at the head, he flicked his tongue until he found the small slit at the tip and probed it. The flavor of Sasuke was all consuming and Naruto wanted every last drop.

“Nar-Naruto!” Sasuke’s warning caused Naruto to pull off just as Sasuke climaxed sending large shots of cum spilling over the side of his dick. Naruto watched completely enthralled and then took the length into his mouth again. Sasuke yelled something incoherent but Naruto didn’t look up. He continued to suck, his tongue greedy for the flavor and his body greedy for the way the man underneath him rutted and ground against him.

Mercifully, Naruto eased off and Sasuke’s spent shaft slid from his mouth. Jaw sore and out of breath, Naruto looked up. The dark man in his sights was exhausted. Naruto could see his sweat soaked chest rising and falling and he moved up to face him.

*

Sasuke felt Naruto moving. He looked away from the ceiling and saw the blue eyes of the only friend he ever had starting back at him. His brain was on standby. Nothing other than the rush of his orgasm and captivating look in Naruto’s eyes had his attention. His sharp vision latched onto the way Naruto’s lips were plump and reddened from sucking him off, and still glistening with his earlier spent essence.

 _“Nande,”_ Sasuke said to him.

For a moment, Sasuke didn’t know what Naruto was going to do. The savior of the world just stared back at him like he was about to scream and get angry all over again when suddenly Naruto’s lips were on his. Caught by surprise all Sasuke could do was open his mouth to the assault. He heard himself groan when Naruto pushed his tongue in and lathed it against his own. The flavor of his cum mixed with the taste of Naruto and Sasuke lapped at it, loving not only the taste but the way Naruto seemed so eager to share it. _God yes… but why, Naruto… why…_

“Because I wanted to,” Naruto said and pulled back to catch his eyes. “I want…” Naruto leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s. “I want to take you. Now.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke let go of the bedsheet and flexed his hand. It was stiff and tiny pins of pain from the loss of blood flow were already spreading through his fingers and palm. He placed his hand on Naruto’s waist, trying to hold him still before any rash movements were made.

“It’s done. We’re here,” Naruto said. “Yeah, I don’t know what this is, but neither do you, so why not.” Naruto softly rolled their foreheads together. “Sasuke… I don’t want to stop.”

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath. It warmed his chest and sent fleet of goosebumps down his entire body. Everything Sasuke thought he understood about life and being a ninja always ended up breaking apart when set against Naruto. There was nothing from his life that could have prepared him for this. His best friend had driven him to ecstasy and was now asking the impossible.

This man who he left his hate for, his pain for. The man he owed his whole existence to was once again asking Sasuke to give himself over completely.  

Sasuke’s mind stuttered over the obvious. This is what Naruto wanted. This is what _he_ wanted.

Sasuke wanted to be touched. To feel needed and desired by the man he pledged his life and soul to, and he wanted these things with Naruto and Naruto only. After all, it was the future Hokage who had yanked him free of Hell and forgave him what no one else could. No one else had the right to ask. So who else but Naruto could Sasuke ever trust with his desire? With his vulnerability?

Naruto would never betray him. He was the only one Sasuke could ever trust to take him to the very limits of all he thought he knew to be true and shatter them against the ecstasy Sasuke now desperately wanted to taste again. Only Naruto could do this.

“No,” Sasuke said and Naruto lifted his head and stared at him confused. “I want to take _you._ _Now._ ”

He grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled him off-balance, flipping him onto his back and underneath Sasuke. Blue eyes stared up at him. The gaze held zero resistance and Sasuke immediately felt his cock begin to waken. If this is what Naruto wanted then he would give it to him. Wasn’t he Naruto’s other half? The dark to his light? If they were going to sink into the abyss of carnal desire then it would be Sasuke to take them there, ever at Naruto’s side, protecting him as he vowed to do -for the rest of his life.

There in the steam filled ryokan, the rest of the night spiraled around them.

Sasuke remembered the awkwardness and hesitation as they both dealt with the mechanics of what came next. He remembered the surprise sensations and discoveries and when Sasuke had finally pushed his length into the tight heat of Naruto neither one of them had been able to keep from crying out. It had been a frenzy of grunts and teeth in skin while Sasuke pounded into Naruto, frantic to make the blue-eyed ninja beg for more. _And oh how he had begged._

And during it all Sasuke had stayed mezmorized. Drinking in every sound and sight of his Savior rapt with delirium as Sasuke ravaged him. Hours of debauchery witnessed only by the scant moonlight that shone through the window of their ryokan. Not an inch of Naruto’s body had escaped the Uchiha’s fingers or tongue and when all was said and done both were left, boneless and spent on a sheetless bed, covered in bruises and blood. The intensity of their friendship and devotion laid bare all around them. The torn sheets. The busted headboard.

Sasuke turned his head and watched Naruto sleeping next to him. He couldn’t deny the unease he felt over nothing really being resolved. Neither one of them knew what this meant or how to deal with it, and Sasuke knew come morning there would be more questions than answers.

For Sasuke this presented a larger problem. An unease settled in him at having let go in this way. _Naruto’s way._ For Sasuke, life was a series of logical calculations. Something that was to be analyzed for maximum efficiency and success. But for the man sleeping peacefully at his side, life was meant to be lived. It was meant for the spontaneous. And hadn’t Naruto already proven time and time again that acquiescing to the unexpected and following where it led was the secret to success?

Sasuke felt his eyes grow heavy. He knew he needed sleep but the way Naruto shifted closer to him and draped a leg over him had Sasuke wishing for more time. Then the damn idiot buried his chin into Sasuke’s chest and sighed, bringing Sasuke that familiar sense of home. Still watching him, he ran his hand down the back of the tan body pressed against him and felt Naruto edge closer still.

There was no denying it. From here on out, no one would ever lay claim to Sasuke’s soul other than the man cradled in his arm. It had been a lifetime since Sasuke felt the tinge of fear and he frowned slightly at the feeling. Whatever this meant and whatever the price, he knew he would inevitably pay for this night but Sasuke filed that fear away. A bridge to cross on a later day.

Tonight, Naruto had wanted him. And he, Naruto.

Konoha, the alliance, and anything else that dare come between the two of them be damned, he thought and drifted off to sleep.

 

_The End_

* * *

 

Author’s Note: So this could have happened, right? Maybe? Well, in between my other fics, I'll do my best to add to this series and help convince you that  _my_ theory about what really happened after Sasuke left the village, is the way it really happened. And who knows, maybe when I'm done, you'll agree. 

Until next time, Dear Reader! Love and Blessings,

Tandy.


End file.
